1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric slide switch, more particularly, the present invention relates to a fusible electric slide switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electric slide switches have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.